Ach! Dracul!
by Mister Mystery
Summary: Miles Edgeworth, tired of the looks his magenta suit has been getting, decides to mix up his wardrobe a little. Black goes with everything, right? Well, not necessarily. Drabble written while sleep deprived. Probably set after AJ? I don't know.


Edgeworth sat behind his large oak desk, running through the evidence for a case he'd be prosecuting the next day. Late morning light shone in through the enormous picture windows behind him. He was rather busy, but not overly so. It was just like any other day.

Of course, there was something different about today. Edgeworth had been compelled to try something a little different with his wardrobe. He was rather tired of the looks his magenta suit kept getting. Not that he really cared what people thought about him, but still, it was rather irritating to not be taken seriously just because you have a well developed taste in fashion.

It was a moment before he realized he heard voices beyond the doubledoors to his office. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he recognized them immediately. Why wasn't his secretary letting him in?

Edgeworth gave a long suffering sigh and stood up from his desk, heading for the doors to his office. If one wants something done, one apparently has to do it himself.

He opened the door and found Phoenix Wright looking quite perplexed, talking with his young secretary. Wright's gaze fell upon him, and he smiled briefly before his eyes widened and it subsequently disappeared.

"Ms. Fright, why didn't you let Mr. Wright in when he got here?"

She looked a bit flustered for some reason. In fact, she had been that way all day. "Just . . . wanted to tell him something sir. Sorry."

Edgeworth stared at her a moment longer before he turned back to Wright, who was now grinning like a madman. "Come in," he said, stepping back from the door. Wright followed him in and closed the door behind him, all the while grinning like crazy.

"What is it?" He asked, peering at him.

"Nothing," Wright replied, coughing and clearing his throat. "I just see that you've almost completed your transformation into Count Dracula."

Edgeworth just stared at him, clearly not amused, before turning around and walking to his desk, shrugging. "They complain when I wear magenta, they complain when I wear black. . ."

"Wow, can't take a joke today," Wright said from behind him. "You wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning or what?"

When he turned back to him, his expression had changed. Edgeworth was now scowling slightly. But only slightly. This would not bother him. "I'm going to ignore your usual childish immaturity and just give you what you came for." He picked up the file from his desk. "This is all the information I've gathered so far on the Vladimir case. I don't think I've missed anything."

Wright took the file and held it lightly under his arm. "Thanks," he said. He peered at Edgeworth. "You look a little tired. Did you get your blood this morning?"

Edgeworth threw his hands in the air. "That's it, I don't understand. I wear magenta, I get looks, I wear black, I get made fun of. What do you people want from me?"

Wright looked rather hurt. "Jeez, Edgeworth. I was just funnin' ya. No need to get all upset. I think it looks good."

Edgeworth glared at him a moment before averting his gaze. "Sorry." He began to walk back around his desk to his chair.

"I'm just sayin' if someone comes at you with garlic or a cross, you shouldn't misunderstand their intentions."

Edgeworth spun around, now fully scowling. "Alright, that's it. Out with you."

Wright just grinned again and hunched over, bringing his shoulders up, wringing his hands, and doing his best Peter Lorre impression. "But Master, why? Have I offended you? I did not mean to do it, Master."

Edgeworth scowled even further. "I said out, I mean _out!"_

Wright began backing towards the door. "Oh Master, please don't cast me out, please! I won't do it again, I promise! Don't hurt me Master, all I want is some nice juicy flies, Master!"

"Out, out, _OUT!"_ Edgeworth shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. Phoenix doubled over laughing, and after a minute to regain his composure, straightened up and took a deep breath.

Ms. Fright leaned over from her desk and whispered, "He looks even more like Count Dracula when he's angry."

This elicited another bout of laughter, in which Ms. Fright joined in. Suddenly the door to the office flew open and there stood Edgeworth with a gaze that could wither a mountain. Phoenix did the natural thing and fled, sprinting down the corridor to the elevators. He slammed on the down button a few times, realized the elevator doors weren't opening fast enough, and then just ran for the stairs, flying down them two at a time, grinning the whole way.

Edgeworth stood in the doorway to his office. He hadn't moved a muscle.

He looked his secretary, and she tried to look innocent. "Is there anything I can get you, Lord? _I mean,_ sir?" She smiled nervously.

Edgeworth's face was already at maximum scowl level. The only thing his mouth could do now was twitch, so it did. He slammed the door with all the force he could muster, shaking the frame itself. He bellowed, and the words carried through the thick oak doors and out into the corridor.

"Going _back_ to _magenta!_"


End file.
